Twins
by Mathias Alexander Whitehouse
Summary: England and Prussia have a secret that they have been keeping from the world for over 3000 years. What happens when it is finally revealed under bizarre circumstances... A game of Truth or Dare. This is not a PrUK fanfiction.


Their secret had been kept for over 3000 years, no one knew but the two of them and that is exactly how they liked it, imagine how the world would react if they found out what the two of them were hiding. It could quite possibly ruin relationships between families and friends.

It wasn't their fault that no one knew, it was just never brought up in a conversation; England would be asked about Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, Ireland and even Sealand but never was he asked about the traits he shared with another.

Prussia was asked about his younger brother Germany, never about anyone else but that was to be expected. I mean who would have noticed England's preference to archery and swordplay rather than horseback; who would have noticed he was the only Kirkland lacking the usual red hair in favour for the Germanic Blonde?

It is true though, England and Prussia were in fact, not only related, but twins. They loved dressing similarly when they would hang around each other; they had so much fun trying to keep their secret just between the two of them but it was increasingly difficult. England and Prussia decided it was best for them to pretend scorn and indifference towards one another at world meetings. It hurt them both because they were extremely close, closer than America and Canada, closer than the Italy twins and most definitely closer than those Korean twins.

However, that could quite possibly all come to an end, the world meeting for once, finished early so all nations were invited, by Prussia, to Germany's house. They sat around talking for a few minutes before someone got an idea, "Alright guys, how about we play Truth or Dare?" Collective groans were heard throughout the room but eventually all nations gathered in the front room.

America's loud voice echoed around the room "Alright, I'll go first. England!" Said nation's head shot up at this, he glanced at America before sighing. "Truth or Dare. Bro?"

"Truth, I don't trust you otherwise." America's face fell, he glanced at his ex-carer, his smile coming wider as he thought of a question. "Okay, how about we start of easy. How many siblings do you have?"

The island nation froze, his eyes scanning the room as he met Bright Red eyes staring straight back at his. Prussia gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod, Britain physically relaxed as he looked back at America, silently counting on his fingers as he listed them all off. "I think there are 7 of us, including me."

France who sat directly next to the English man, shaking his head, "Non, mon ami. I am sure there only 6 of you." England watched as France looked around the room, his brow furrowing as he stared around the room trying to locate the other Kirkland's. "No, frog there are 7. Not including any of the ex-colonies as well, if I included them the list would be endless."

The French nation, still looking confused, released a heavy sigh, still shaking his head he looked over towards the English nation. "Okay how about I prove to you that you only have 5 siblings?" England nodded his head, sending a smirk towards the Prussian nation who returned the expression with a smirk of his own.

"Okay, why don't all of your brothers, including yourself, standing in age order. That should tell us how many siblings you have." England nodded his head and stood up, he called to his siblings who each got up in turn, all equally confused as they knew for a fact the French nation was right.

After around 5 minutes, the Kirkland's were all standing in a straight line right in the middle of the room. Scotland standing on the far right, as he was the oldest; Wales next as he was the second oldest; Republic of Ireland came next, a gap could be seen between Ireland and England but France bypass that as sibling rivalry; next came Northern Ireland; with Sealand at the end. "See mon ami, 6 of you in total." France pointed to each sibling in turn, counting under his breath in French as he made his way down the line.

"Ah, Wait for the awesome me." Confused looks were exchanged as Prussia stood up from his seat next to his Younger brother, "Bruder, what are you doing?" Prussia just smiled down at Germany before walking over to the line of Kirkland's, he situated himself between Wales and England, placing his hand in the Englishman's.

England looked up and smiled, squeezing their joined hands in reassurance and gratefulness. He looked back at the French nation, almost laughing as he saw the comical expression the other was sporting. "Oh belt up, Frog. Cat got you tongue or something?" France shook his head as he looked between the two nations.

"What one earth is going on here? I don't understand. Prussia is not your brother!" Prussia laughed, his usual laugh, releasing England's hand just to sling his arm around the other's shoulders. "Kesesese what are you on about Franny, we are not just brothers." France shifted his gaze between the 'brothers' his eyes sliding over the rest of the Kirkland's who in turn all shook their heads, just as confused as the French nation.

He switched his gaze over to Germany and was shocked to find him shell-shocked, he watched as the other slowly stood up, walking slowly towards his older brother. "Bruder?" Prussia and England looked towards the German nation, both smiling at him softly. "Are you trying to tell me that what Vatti said was true? All those jokes he made about having a relationship with Britannia? How could you not tell me?"

More and more countries were beginning to feel lost, they had no idea what on earth was happening or even what the two were trying to insinuate. England sighed heavily, dragging a hand down his face warily. "Alright, alright. I can see that this is not going smoothly, why don't we all sit back down and Prussia and I will explain it to you all?"

-Time Skip-

After everyone had taken their seats again, this time England and Prussia sitting next to each other, England took a deep breath making eye contact with everyone in the room. "Okay so, Prussia and I are indeed brothers, however, we are more than that. I have to ask; did anyone notice myself being the only one of my siblings with the same colour hair as Germany?" A few nods where made around the room.

"Right well, how about mine and Prussia's ages? Anyone know that one?" A gasp was heard from China, who sat surrounded by his siblings. "Aiyah, you two are about the same age right? Like a few months apart right?" England shook his head slightly, his gaze moving to his brothers who looked between their brother and the white haired ex-nation next to him.

"Nay, they are exactly the same age. Right little bro?" Scotland looked into the eyes of his younger brother who nodded his head slowly.

"Right, Prussia's father, Germania had a relationship with my Mother, Britannia. Germany you would have probably heard a few stories of that, right?" Germany nodded his head, at a loss for words.

Prussia took over, "Vatti got Britannia pregnant, she was carrying twins," Gasps were heard as the pieces finally began to fall into place. "One was to become the representation of England, while the other was a Germanic nation. When we were born, we were separated. I went to live with Vatti and England stayed with Mutti. We didn't know we were brothers until, I went to England to visit with Vatti, he told me that I had to get on with the Blond boy. I didn't know why but I felt protective of him, especially when I heard all of the horrible things his brothers used to do to him."

Scotland, Wales and Ireland all bowed their heads in shame, they refused to make eye-contact with the youngest Kirkland brother as he sat next to Prussia, he looked so vulnerable at that moment, his head down cast as he held desperately to his secret twin's hand.

Prussia noticing his younger brother's discomfort, lifted him up slowly and placed him on his lap, still holding his hand and bringing his other to slowly stroke down the others spine. "Shhh it is okay Bruder, no need to feel so uncomfortable." The nations stared on at the adorable display of brotherly love, some even cooed, making England hide further into the Prussian's chest.

"Hahaha. Yea." Prussia scratched the back of his neck nervously as he turned to face Germany, he was shocked to find a calm smile spreading across the usually stoic nation. "So I am guessing that you have another big brother, West. Sorry to keep this from you, but it just wasn't something we could drop in a normal conversation you know?"

"Hold up," All nations switched their attention to the French nation once again, "this means that Germany is also England's brothers right?" Prussia nodded. "So there are really eight of you in total, half brothers included?" Again Prussia nodded. France clapped his hands together and ushered the others siblings into a straight line again, the end result was interesting:

 _Scotland, Wales, Republic of Ireland, Prussia, England, Germany, Northern Ireland and Sealand._

Wanting to have a laugh, France also made China and his family stand up, comparing the size of the families.

 _China, Japan, Thailand, Taiwan, South Korea, North Korea, Hong Kong, Macau._

-Later-

The game of Truth or Dare was completely forgotten as countries came forward, asking the two nations, how they had managed to keep it a secret for so long. The two simply shrugged; many even found it cute how England, being the younger twin, depended on Prussia for courage and strength. Now that their secret was out he stayed near to his brother's side and that was when others realised how close the two were.

They wore almost matching outfits of black skinny jeans, band-shirts and leather jackets; Although their personalities were different, they had the same mannerisms and some of the same traits including their OCD nature.

Overall, it was an eventful evening for the World.

A/N

Hey guys, alright so I have a headcanon that England and Prussia were really twins but because one was the Representation of England and the other was a Germanic nation, they were separated at birth. I noticed their similar features, and have mentioned a few in the story, I found it weird how England had the same coloured hair as Germania even when pretty much all of his siblings (Scotland, Wales, Ireland and ; including his mother.) All had bright ginger hair.


End file.
